


Teasing with Toys

by MissCaverna



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Prowl loves Jazz, Teasing, but Jazz is bratty sometimes, dildo, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCaverna/pseuds/MissCaverna
Summary: Prowl relentlessly teases Jazz then finally gives him what he wants.
Relationships: Prowl/Jazz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Teasing with Toys

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Smut Ficlet. Word count: 1,152.  
> Prompt: 2020 Kinktober Day 1: Toys. Enjoy!

"Come on, mech! Stop with all your teasing!" Jazz spread his legs and whined. He wanted that spike. Even if it wasn't the real thing! Maybe because it wasn't the real thing. Sometimes he just had a craving for something different. Like tonight, despite his complaints. His hands grabbed tight onto the berth sheets, resisting the urge to grab the false spike and shove it deep inside him.

"Be patient, my Jazz. You'll get the toy," Prowl murmured. His red chevron reflected the low lighting perfectly with its high shine. He, the massive tease he was, did not bruise Jazz's weeping valve with the toy too large for him. Instead, he switched to lubing up a smaller toy, one that the mech knew very well wouldn't satisfy Jazz.

Jazz could've screamed in frustration, but the more he complained, the more Prowl would make him wait. Maybe he just needed to switch tactics. Less demanding, more… 

"Please? Please, I've been waiting all day for this. I want you. I want to take it. Whatever you want to give me." ...begging. He laid back and spread his legs as wide as he could, exposing his flexing valve that craved something to fill it.

Prowl's piercing blue optics flicked to Jazz's visor. It stole Jazz's breath for a moment. He set a warm wet hand on Jazz's thigh.

"Trying something different, are you?" A thumb rubbed close to Jazz's valve, so close he quivered. Just a little more, please.

"If what I was trying wasn't working, try something else." Jazz grinned weakly and shrugged.

"I suppose you have done very well tonight restraining yourself." Prowl slid his hand higher but the wrong way, over Jazz's hip and across his abdomen. It left a trail of fire across Jazz's sensors. Jazz arched and whimpered.

"So? Do I deserve it? Will you give it to me?" Jazz's voice went higher. His visor was bright in his arousal. Lubricant trickled from his valve. Prowl tapped his digits against Jazz's abdomen, feeling those muscle cables twitch and contract.

"Very well." Prowl grabbed the end of the false spike and brought the tip to Jazz's valve. As much as he loved teasing Jazz, he had to give in some time. It would drive the Polyhexian insane if he kept this up for too much longer. Not that he minded… Sometimes their best interfacing was when Jazz was exceedingly desperate and pounced on him without letting him brace himself. Tonight Jazz had asked specifically for this though. They both knew what to say to change things up in the middle of a play.

Finally, finally, Prowl touched Jazz's valve. His digits spread Jazz's valve lips. Jazz panted, his fans spinning fast to try to cool him. He was so charged up from all their foreplay that he was almost tempted to beg Prowl to just spike him and get it over with, but he wanted a toy. The head of the false spike, already wet from oil Prowl had applied to it, rubbed against him and slowly entered. Jazz's vision went staticky, and he collapsed, a faint keen escaping him. He hadn't been stretched yet tonight, so this smaller toy was actually perfect. His valve clenched hard on it, his calipers trying to grasp and pull the toy deeper.

"Good…" Prowl murmured, his voice oh so deep and luxurious. He knelt between Jazz's spread legs instead of sitting beside him, and Jazz's engine revved. The Polyhexian's mouth opened and panted. His arms twitched as his charge rose. Prowl pushed the toy halfway into Jazz's plush valve and pulled it out, slowly. Its ridges scraped across Jazz's every internal sensor buried along his valve walls. Pearlescent lubricant slicked thoroughly out of Jazz's valve, carrying charge aplenty from how conductive it was. The mech's cyan biolights brightened and dimmed rapidly as his charge continued to climb.

Jazz keened, hips shifting restlessly. He couldn't stand it. He was going crazy. Prowl would give him what he needed, but he couldn't stand it! He needed more! He needed it faster!

Prowl set his free hand on Jazz's abdomen and pushed down, stopping the arching. "Be patient," he crooned, voice low, field stretching out to Jazz's. Jazz's field desperately anchored into Prowl's, seeking that stabilizing factor.

"I'm trying," Jazz gasped. Prowl was so strong, pushing him down like this. His vision went hazy, his valve clenching hard. That false spike pushed unrelentingly inside him.

"You have been good recently. Your missions have gone well, and your behavior has been remarkable," Prowl commented. Jazz's biolights along his frame flushed at the praise, something so rarely gotten from Prowl.

"Prowl!" Jazz cried out, his legs jerking as the Praxian pulled the false spike out, the ribs on the toy dragging along his upper valve as Prowl mashed it ruthlessly against him. It felt so good!

"Mm, do I need to get the spreader bar for you again or can you keep your legs open?" Prowl's voice was amused but stern, demanding an answer with that tone.

"I-I can, can keep 'em open-n," Jazz stuttered, his valve clenching, fluid dribbling out thickly. He didn't want the spreader bar! Prowl had his authorization to do so, but still, if he could avoid having that terrible bar, he would. His hands twisted in the fluffy berthsheets. He yanked his legs apart, lifting them at the knees, pedes still planted on the berth.

"You'd better."

And then it came. Prowl shoved the false spike into his valve and pulled it out. Jazz wailed, and the attention continued. The toy rammed his glistening valve again and again until finally overload crashed down on him. Every muscle cable Jazz had twitched as the charge raced through him, fluid gushing from both spike and valve, so much from his valve. His vocalizer cut out, mouth open in a silent scream. His optics short-circuited and offlined protectively, tears leaking from them.

As the overload faded, Jazz relaxed. His frame fell limp, his fans running hard to attempt to cool him down. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything but lie there, drifting in his own processor. Even the toy being pulled from his valve didn't stir him. What did was a gentle digit wiping the tears from his face. He turned his helm and nuzzled into Prowl's hand.

"There you are," Prowl murmured. He pulled Jazz's legs one by one down, laying them into a comfortable position. The berth creaked as the Praxian laid down beside Jazz, whose field was hazy and content. The Polyhexian's engine murred.

"I'll clean you up later. Sleep, my love." Prowl set his arm over Jazz's chest. Jazz liked recharging dirty, which made for interesting cleanup later. Jazz obeyed his dom's gentle command, turning into the touch. His engine quieted further, as did his fans when his temperature lowered. Prowl tucked Jazz's helm into his neck, wrapping him up safe and sound.


End file.
